


我的叔叔光太郎

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, POV First Person, elderly akaashi, elderly bokuto, mention of the late-80s, mention of war, war veteran akaashi, war veteran bokuto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 我有一个许久不见面的叔叔。自从他搬家去了西海岸，我就没怎么见过他了。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注：此故事发生在现代，但是时不时会穿插八九十年代的回忆。木兔和赤苇的设定都是米国二代移民（其实不重要啦）。一个非常翻译腔的故事吧。没有逻辑，瞎写，我闭眼打字发自真心。

俄勒冈沿海的那一段一号公路上零零散散的有好几座小城镇。每个镇子巴掌大，都长得差不多：一条大路，一个酒吧，两三家馆子，一家杂货铺，几十户人家，和一段面向大西洋的海滩。

我正好从波特兰开车去旧金山办事，想着趁此机会走一走这个最负盛名的海边公路。要一口气开过去肯定不可能，中途得住宿。不过幸运的是，我正好有个叔叔住在这段路上某个地方。他大概十几年前从纽约搬去了俄勒冈，现在就住在一号公路上的某个小镇子里。出发之前我给叔叔打了个电话，他一听是我，话匣子就关不住了。我还没开始寒暄几句就被他喧宾夺主抢了话语权。于是一个多小时后我不仅被他盛情邀请去家里小住（原话是住个十天半个月也没问题），还知道了一大堆和我八竿子打不着的八卦，比如他邻居家的狗今年一窝生了几个崽，以及最近海滩上的蛏子变聪明了。

说实话，自从叔叔搬去西海岸，我们已经很久没有见过面了。我小时候和他特别亲近，因为他总喜欢给我讲各种各样的“冒险故事”：什么在山里遇到腰一样粗的蛇怪啦，什么在漂亮仙女的水稻田里抓鱼啦，什么夜里摘了一大堆亮得像路灯一样的荧光蘑菇精灵啦，只要他开口，有趣的故事就能源源不断的从他的嘴里冒出来。叔叔他讲故事的时候总是手舞足蹈，让我身临其境。他的每个故事里总是有几个固定的角色轮流上演：黑色的两脚猫，橙色的小乌鸦，傲慢又爱惹事的大狐狸，聪明的猫头鹰。在叔叔的大多数故事里，他都和他的猫头鹰在一起。每当他遇到危险，不管他在哪里，他的猫头鹰都能找到他并带他回家。他总说这只猫头鹰在黑暗和寒冷的夜里给了他无尽的温暖和爱，让他得以保留人类的心。

叔叔的故事总是听得我半信半疑，因为我从没见过叔叔身边的那些动物，再说了，两脚猫究竟是个什么生物，我完全想象不出来。我把叔叔给我讲的这些故事说给妈妈听，问她这些都是不是真的。妈妈噗嗤一声笑了，说叔叔逗我的。我当时都懵了。我还因此生过他一段时间的气，气他把我当小孩子（我那个时候也就五六岁吧），乱编故事糊弄我。我之前对叔叔的话深信不疑，甚至以为猫头鹰是全世界最温柔的动物，我还梦到过一只棕色的猫头鹰把我裹进怀里，软乎乎羽毛温暖着我的身体，让一切都变得美好。结果都是他骗我的。于是我在小小年纪里就品尝了背叛的滋味。

再次见到叔叔的时候已经到了感恩节。这次他带着一个战友来我们家。我记得大人们说过叔叔他年轻的时候在东南亚服过一段时间不短的兵役，参加过实打实的战争，好像还接受过总统表彰，家里各种勋章一大堆，不过他本人却对这些荣誉丝毫不在意。当时我妈妈刚打开门让他进来，我跟他赌气不和他打招呼，全家都莫名其妙，叔叔更是情绪低落。不过一个小孩子原因不明的闹脾气很快就被大人们抛之脑后，没多久全家就围成一圈热闹的吃喝起来。顺便一说，我们家感恩节不吃火鸡，但是会吃刺身或者寿司，通常是我叔叔和我妈现做。饭后他们移到客厅，继续聊大人的话题，只有我一个人坐在餐桌前，戳着梅子馅饼生气。叔叔看了一眼我这边，想过来，但却被我爸爸他们拉着喝酒聊天，妈妈忙着给客人们张罗酒水，也没空理我，别的孩子都跑到楼上的房间里和我堂哥他们玩闹，尽是一些无聊的事，让人提不起劲。过了一会儿，我身边多了一个人。是个大人，叔叔的战友，他问我能不能分点儿梅子馅饼给他，我没说话，把馅饼推他面前。他用手掰了一些放嘴里吃了，也没道谢。然后问我怎么不和别的小朋友一起玩儿，我没回答。他又问我，是不是和光太郎（我叔叔的名字）吵架了。我看了他一眼，踌躇了半天，想起来他是叔叔的战友，那他肯定知道叔叔年轻时候的事情——对，幼小的我即使认定被叔叔的故事骗了，依然本能的希望那些故事都是实际发生过的，就像是圣诞节你明明发现了圣诞老人是你爸妈扮演的，你每年圣诞却依然在谷歌地图上追着圣诞老人的足迹跑——于是我犹犹豫豫的问他：“叔叔以前真的有一只两脚猫，一只小海鸥，一只小乌鸦，一头大狐狸，还有一只猫头鹰吗？”那人听完我的话，表情微微困惑，重复我的话：“两脚猫？小乌鸦？”我急切的重复：“对，一只黑色的两脚猫！鬼点子还特别多！叔叔说他和两脚猫一起，用一双皮鞋找小松鼠换了一大袋子好喝的咖啡豆！”那人愣了几秒，然后弯下腰捂住嘴噗嗤一声笑了出来，最后他脸憋得通红，眼泪都流了出来还没止住笑。我却不知所措的坐在椅子上，不知道他在笑什么。最后那人情绪终于平静了，他喝了口水，对我点了点头，无比正经的说：“你叔叔没骗你，他的确跟黑……黑色的两脚猫一起骗、我是说换到了一大包味道很好的咖啡豆。你叔叔家里现在还剩的有那时候没喝完的……这么多年了，可能只剩下纪念意义了吧……”

听到他这么说，我简直开心过头了：“所以叔叔说的那些故事都是真的？！”

那人若有所思的看了一眼在客厅里被大人们环绕的叔叔，对我笑着点了点头：“嗯。都是是真的。”我欢呼起来，现在就想冲进客厅给叔叔一个拥抱，可是大人太多了我不想过去。于是我继续问我旁边的人：“那你知道叔叔的那些小动物现在都在哪里，在干什么吗？那只猫头鹰呢？叔叔说他和猫头鹰总是在一起的！”

那人思考了一会儿说：“那些小动物们都挺好的，两脚猫在……在当大官，负责猫罐头和鸟食供应，小乌鸦也长大了，飞的很远，大狐狸负责指挥他，而猫头鹰……猫头鹰一直和你叔叔在一起，从没分开过。”

“哇……”当时听他这么说我开心死了，心想猫头鹰果然还在叔叔身边，又遗憾他今天没带着猫头鹰过来。于是我偷偷跟那人说：“你能不能告诉叔叔，下次把猫头鹰也带来？妈妈不喜欢动物，但是叔叔可以把他藏在外套里带去我的房间。我会准备猫头鹰喜欢的零食的！我好想摸摸他的羽毛啊。叔叔说很软很暖和……”

“好……”那人笑了，这次笑的眉眼都挤在了一起，像弯弯的月牙。他站起来，伸手摸了摸我的脑袋，说了句谢谢招待。他的手非常温暖，就像我想象中猫头鹰的羽毛。

TBC

估计下一章就完结吧！短篇。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全部瞎编，最后可能连伏笔都不一定会收。如果觉得写得太烂或者想问作者是不是有病，你没错，因为我真的有病哈哈哈哈。  
> 本文又名《智障小孩历险记》  
> I am full of shit.

这件事之后我又开始粘着我叔叔，继续听他和那群小动物们的冒险。但大概是拜上次的“信任危机”所赐吧，他每讲完一个故事我都要问他一遍什么时候发生的，是不是真的。而叔叔总是信誓旦旦的回答：“都是我年轻时候参加的不光彩冒险里的见闻，绝对真实。” 小时候的我听他说“不光彩的冒险”，根本不知道他具体什么意思。我还以为是他背着家里人偷偷跑出去玩呢。

然而多年之后，快三十岁的我在拜访了叔叔位于海岸线上的家之后，才后知后觉的把他的故事和他的经历串联起来。叔叔的确没骗我，那些故事都是真的，都是他在东南亚服兵役时期的真实经历——只是经由叔叔丰富的想象力稍作改编而已。我小时候居然完全没有把这些精彩又浪漫的故事和叔叔参军期间的经历联系在一起……

这也不能怪我，我小时候每次和他见面，他总是在大笑，声音洪亮，整个人由里到外都透着快乐，好像周遭尽是些愉快的事情。叔叔身材挺拔，肌肉健硕，一只胳膊就能吊起我和我几个表兄妹，每次我们家庭聚会，叔叔身上总是挂着满屋子的小孩儿，他会给全身的小孩儿挂件讲他那些神奇的冒险故事。所以在我眼里，比起军人，他更像个探险家，印第安纳·琼斯那种。

自那之后没多久，因为父母的工作调动，我们全家搬去了偏远的南方，就那种走十里路也见不着人的玉米地里。于是叔叔就和我们分开了。再次见到他的时候已经是我小学三年级的暑假。叔叔看着没变化，我却长高了一些，还不知道从哪儿学了一嘴的南方口音，观念也受到了不小的影响。叔叔见到这个“南方版”的我还挺吃惊的。

不要说叔叔了，我现在回想起那时候的自己都挺吃惊的。那段时间我张口闭口都是“伙计你好亲爱的甜心”，天天伙同一帮长得差不多的小孩儿一起玩儿，吵着闹着要养马养狗，因为同学们家里都有。我爸妈根本没理我（幸好他们没理我），他们那段时间工作很忙，也没太多时间管我。我叔叔看着我说，明明也才搬来这边没两年，我怎么就变得跟个上世纪种植园的小少爷一样？我爸说，谁知道呢，可能我前段时间把自己关在小房间里看了十几二十遍《乱世佳人》什么的，就有点儿用力过猛就把自己当成农场主家的孩子了吧。我叔叔若有所思的看了一眼正儿八经的我爸，看了一眼满脸无辜的我妈，最后又低头看我特地梳成三七分，油光蹭亮的发型，一脸疑惑的问我父母：这个年纪的孩子不该喜欢《The Karate Kid》之类的吗？

听完叔叔的话，我爸妈忍不住疯狂的笑了出来。我当时虽然没明白过来他们在笑什么，但是大概知道他们在笑我花了好久才打理好的发型，于是我害羞的想死，恨自己居然一大早的起来为了这些不懂欣赏的人精心打扮。我的努力全部白费了。

我甚至还花了半个小时打了个领结。不值得，太不值得了。

不过我得为自己辩解一下，我是真的没重复看《乱世佳人》，那结局太让人心碎了。我倒是看了好几遍《窈窕淑女》，没办法，赫本太好看了。

叔叔当时还开玩笑感叹说我好歹也是纽约城里长大的小孩儿，见过大世面的，居然不到两年的时间就被带成那样了。我不依不饶的问他“那样”是“哪样”啊？我叔叔却摇头晃脑故意岔开了话题——多年以后他告诉我，他当年就是喜欢看我气的跳脚的样子。（叔叔说：“一个身高还不到我腰的小胖子，梳着希特勒一样的三七分，打着领结，在家里穿着皮鞋，捏着小拳头狠狠跺着脚，太滑稽了。”我要自我辩解一下，叔叔身高虽然超过六尺，但那时候我已经8、9岁了，不可能还没长到叔叔的腰……而且也不是很胖，顶多圆润。）

之后我和叔叔在院子里踢球的时候的他问我学校里怎么样，好玩儿不好玩儿？我回答说还挺有意思的。叔叔环顾东南西北四个方向，全部都是玉米地，不可思议的说：小孩儿就是好啊，在哪儿都不会觉得无聊……

但那是我的真实感受。我在纽约的学校里泯然众人，扔进孩子堆里一点儿不出挑。可是在南方就不一样了。我去学校报到的第一天就感受到了自己的不同：我身形高挑（我刚去南方的时候真的不胖），彬彬有礼，举手投足之间都有一股大城市的气息——但这些都不是让我在新学校里备受瞩目的原因。真正让我成为焦点的地方有二：我的头发，和我的叔叔。我的头发其实没什么好说的，我有一头黑发，亚洲人人都有的那种。可到了南方，那群金发碧眼的小姑娘们擅自决定我是白雪公主的亲戚，因为头发都像“窗框一样黑”，我因此变得格外受她们的欢迎。而男生这边，我有一次说过我叔叔在东南亚服过三年兵役，上过前线，回国之后见过总统，这群世代都是农场主的男孩们眼里就只剩下崇拜和羡慕的光。身上有了闪光点，交朋友就格外轻松。我记得那时候我的同学们最喜欢让我给他们讲我叔叔打仗的故事，可我又哪里知道这些呢？他可从来没有给我讲过打仗的事（哈。）……但是我有和叔叔一脉相承的丰富想象力。于是我胡编乱造了不少我叔叔在战场上奋勇杀敌的故事，别问我具体讲了些什么。我已经不记得了，别让我想起来，拜托了。

总之叔叔听我说我在学校里还挺开心之后，显得很高兴。接着他问我就没有不开心的事情吗？我先说没有，然后想了想，又说，有，我们班来了几个黑人，他们……

我话没说完就意识到自己说错话了，因为叔叔那边的反应不对劲了。他停了下来，一脚踩在足球上，看着我的眼睛无比严肃的问我：“为什么这会让你不开心？”

原谅年幼无知我的吧！当时的我根本就没想过为什么会不开心，我也不知道，因为班里别的孩子不开心？那时候的我确实是被叔叔的样子吓到了。我从没见过他拿这样严肃的眼神审视我。于是我唯唯诺诺的回答：“因为同学都这么说……”

接着叔叔又问：“你跟你的黑人同学一起玩过吗？”

我缓慢的摇头。看我这么回答， 叔叔反而收起了严肃的目光，又变成了平时那个开开心心的他。他一拍手，说有点儿事情要跟我爸妈商量一下，留下我一个人在院子里瑟瑟发抖，自己回去了。

没想到几天之后，叔叔带着我坐上了去伯利兹的渡轮。要知道，在这之前我都没和我爸妈分开过，更不要说出国了。

TBC

越写越长了……谢谢各位看到这里


End file.
